


Downworlder Only Night

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [93]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Club Sex, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Exhibitionism, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Public Sex, Riding, Sub Alec Lightwood, Voyeurism, pandemonium sex, slutty Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Request Anon:magnus fucking alec in pandemonium, but letting the glamour that usually hides them down, letting everyone in the downworld see just how desperate the head of the new york institute is. bonus points if someone (multiple someones) joins in. maybe a visiting shadowhunter sees and blackmails/humiliates alec as a result
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Meliorn, Luke Garroway/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Requests [93]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 5
Kudos: 189





	Downworlder Only Night

“Open your eyes, Alexander, I want you to see how they all are watching you,” Magnus ordered, hand curling loosely around Alec’s throat, tipping the Shadowhunter’s head back against his shoulder. Alec swallowed hard and forced his eyes open, he knew that Magnus hadn’t bothered with their usual glamour that night. So now Alec was seated on his boyfriend’s cock, fully naked and hard facing Pandemonium. Magnus had promised that no Shadowhunters were allowed in tonight, tonight it was just Downworlder’s. 

Alec opened his eyes before letting out a shuddering moan as he clenched around Magnus’ thick cock as he realized that most if not all of the Downworlder’s in the club were watching the two with obvious lust. Most in a disarray of some sort, either by themselves or with a partner or two, the scent of sex heavy in the air and Alec’s cock dripped a bead of pre-cum as he realized he and Magnus had caused this reaction. 

“I wonder how many of them want to be me right now, to have the Head of the New York Institution sprawled over their lap, so obviously desperate to be fucked.” Magnus’ breath was hot against Alec’s ear as the High Warlock lifted his hips; bouncing Alec on his cock earning a whine that seemed to be mirrored by those watching. 

“M-Magnus!” Alec moaned as Magnus pulled him down onto his cock firmly, cock head brushing over the Shadowhunter’s prostate making Alec see stars for a moment. 

“I’ve invited some friends to help take you apart,” Magnus sounded smug and Alec’s eyes flew open wide when a rough hand cupped his chin, tilting his head up and he locked eyes with Luke, whose eyes were glowing green as he stared down at Alec. A slender, calloused hand ran over his bare thigh on his other side and Alec’s eyes darted over to see Meliorn staring at him with obvious want on his face. 

“Yes,” Alec agreed, cheeks burning as the other two members of his Downworld Cabinet smirked at him, unzipping their pants as Magnus bounced Alec on his cock lazily. A murmur of approval went through the club when Luke’s thick cock filled Alec’s mouth. The Alpha’s cock was dripping pre-cum down the Shadowhunter’s throat as Alec gagged slightly around the girth. 

Alec moaned and trembled as the Seelie knight explored his body with talented hands as he sucked on Luke’s cock while Magnus thrust up into him every so often. Alec’s cock was leaking steadily between his thighs, aching when Meliorn stroked his shaft and fondled his balls teasingly. 

“Such a wanton little Nephilim,” Magnus crooned as Luke grabbed onto Alec’s hair with a moan as he rolled his hips forward, fucking Alec’s wet mouth. Alec moaned around the Alpha’s cock as he clenched around the Warlock’s cock and rocked his hips up into the Seelie’s grasp. 

“Sharing is caring Luke,” Meliorn commented as he removed his hand from Alec’s body, Luke snorted but pulled his cock from Alec’s swollen, slick lips giving the Shadowhunter a moment to take a gasp of air before the Seelie’s slender, throbbing cock was pushed into his mouth. 

Alec shuddered and sucked at Meliorn’s cock as Luke’s fingers found his nipples and began to tug and rub at them until Alec was openly writhing from his place seated on Magnus’ cock. Alec shuddered and swallowed around Meliorn’s cock as his head was guided back and forth by the Seelie’s hand in his hair as Luke bit and sucked at his pale skin. Magnus planted his feet firmly and began fucking up into his boyfriend with hard, deep thrusts that had Alec bouncing on his cock again. 

“Please, please!” Alec begged, eyes rolling up in his head when Meliorn’s cock fell from his lips as Magnus took control of his body, fucking him for his pleasure alone. 

“So greedy,” Magnus laughed breathlessly as he sucked another mark over Alec’s deflect rune while Meliorn and Luke stroked themselves as they watched Alec take Magnus’ cock over and over. 

“Ah, ah! Magnus!” Alec cried out when Magnus’ magic coiled around his body, applying just the right amount of pressure that made Alec shake apart as he came untouched. 

Magnus grunted as he held Alec in place a few moments later before he was spilling his load inside of the Head of the New York Institution with a pleased moan. Alec gasped and shivered as he flicked his eyes up just in time to watch Meliorn and Luke orgasm and feel their cum paint his face in a lewd display. 

That encounter led to another one that the four had in the Downworld Cabinet meeting once Raphael left. Alec found himself bent over the table, pants around his ankles and hands rubbing and playing with his hole, cock and balls. Magnus watched amused as Meliorn and Luke touched his Shadowhunter.

“Keep spreading your legs for us after these meetings and no one will know what a total slut you are,” Luke promised and Alec shuddered at the thought of other Shadowhunter’s knowing what happens in Pandemonium on the Downworlder’s only night and spread his legs wider for the two. Magnus smirked and leaned down to kiss Alec signalling his approval and Alec smiled as a cock was pushed into him from behind, he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Requesting Rules: https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/post/629527757759594496/request-rules


End file.
